five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Hayate Namikaze vs Hachiru Senju
Hobaninho: “I’m glad I’ve found a sparring partner…not many come by these training grounds.” –Hayate announced as he tightened his gloves by pulling them back towards himself and readjusting the position it had on his hand. His usually cheerful reflection was gone and in its place was a look of fierce determination in his crystal blue eyes and even a slight hint of a smirk on his face. Hayate was never one to bolster or show off but he had a genuine knack for being extremely into anything that involved fighting or competition. It was the primary reason why he graduated among the top in his class, it was his ambition that drove him and still drives him today. Hayate had the look of a shinobi much more mature than someone his age. He dressed like someone ready more for battle than to study at the academy or to perform E-rank missions. His leggings and gloves were similar to that of a Jonin, resembling the uniform that is given to them once they are promoted from Genin. The only thing that was missing was the signature Konoha green flak jacket that solidified their experience as a Shinobi. Sadly Hayate did not have that set experience enough to obtain it. But he’d be damned to see himself miss the oppurtunity to achieve it once it’s available. He was known as quick and talented in the art of Ninjutsu but another surprise of Hayate was that he carried around a sword strapped tightly to the middle of his back, which was held together by a series of leather straps that wrapped around his his upper body. So far his skill with the sword was unknown but due to his rugged training schedule, one could only imagine. Little was known of his exploits by those outside of his chosen Squad except for the rumor that he may have been practicing a B-rank jutsu. But at this point it was only just a mere rumor. Hayate looked over at his opponent, Hachiru Senju. He saw him to be someone of like mind, someone with a positive attitude and determination to become strong. He was also a Senju who Hayate had come to know them as one of the strongest Shinobi clans the Ninja world had ever seen and he should not be taken lightly. Although as far as Hachiru’s skill went Hayate didn’t have that much besides a general idea on what he might be going up against. He knew he was an earth style user but that was about it but he was rumored to be very strong for his age as Hayate knew he graduated at the top of the same class he did as well. Suddenly within an instant Hayate’s right hand flew down to the small pouch attatched to his right thigh. His pointer finger fliped open the dark flap and swiftly reaching in and out and retreiving a single Kunai knife. In what seemed like the same exact second, Hayate was seen twirling the kunai around like a there was a mini tornado circling his hand. With ease he snatched the knife right out from the air and grabbed it by the handle pulling it back down as it stopped just about half a foot or so away from his face, the tip of the blade barely grazing one of the split ends in his hair. That same splashed across his face like it had done before, but only this time there was a sense of assurance in his face, something that would easily rile up Hachiru.- “All right Senju.” –Hayate said teasingly, poking fun at his clan.- “Let’s see what you can do.” –With that said, Hayate began his first move of the match. He swung his whole arm backwards before quickly dropping it even lower at his side. The formation looked like a half circle as his hand curved outwards towards Hachiru. As it did Hayate flicked his wrist with what seemed to be little effort at all but when the Kunai became a projectile it was really flying and from the looks of it from both Genin’s perspective it was spot on at the middle of Hachiru’s body. Hayate spends nearly every day at the training grounds practicing his Kunai throws at targets he’d carve into trees, at this point his knife throwing had exceled quite a bit. But as for the attack itself and it’s possible mediocraity when it came down to actually winning the fight, this move was for other purposes. ITenken: - His structure and shape was yet to meet a rival. His stance broad and strong as if he was appealing himself as the direct portrayal of a statue. He clenched is fists heavily, overlooking his shoulders and then pressing his thumb to his chin to ensure that his neck was cracked to the fullest extent. He was just minding his business, sitting at the training grounds like he did every day, practicing becoming better. He was working on his interval counting, his weaponization, taijutsu, and also his most prized possession, his earth ninjutsu. He wanted to be the best ninja to ever use earth ninjutsu in this world. He practiced every day and every night. This trait was uncommon in his home. The land of fire seemed to commonly be struck by Fire, of course, Lightning, and a few variants of wind. He had to be careful, he knew not what this young man, the same age as himself, was capable of. As cocky as Hachi can tend to be he has learned to humble himself in the face of any enemy, so that in the future he emerges victorious in any, and every situation. His agility is his strongsuit, he was nearly unmatched by his peers in that category, and that's because he trained for it, though this was different. He was going against someone who was agile and fast, just as a hereditary trait. In his mouth he gathered spit in the pockets of his cheeks, and then spewed it it outwards onto the grass, its remnants dampening the surface of his lower lip. "No offense and all..- But these are MY training grounds." - He uttered, trying to sound strong and dominant over what he deemed his territory, even though he was rather thrilled that someone came to "visit". The thought of being close to someone other than his family.. it tickled him. Unlike his opponent he hadn't been assigned to a squad yet, and was in a form of dead draw, where he was more independent than most ninja his age are forced to be. "Watch, I'll show you." - He said strongly again, chuckling. He drew himself to a few small leaps, his feet smacking his lower back as he stretched his legs in the air. He shook out his arms and hands, his fingers crinkling with pressure of tension. His knuckles tightened under his traditional plated gloves, and his ankles were wrapped tightly under the matching sandals. Over his legs were a pair of flak pants, bandaged over the right leg just above the knee, with a strappable pouch sustaining the bandages. During the summer he usually wore a sleeveless hoodie, with several bandages going up the sides of his arms but as the seasons changed so did he. His fall attire was represented by a thin, wind-breaker jacket, all black with silver pockets and zippers. Along his waist were a set of scrolls, were most reliably he kept his weapons safely. He looked outwards towards his opponent some more, his eyes narrowing; his brows hiding under the horned headband that showed he deserved to be the ninja he was. His hair was blonde, short and streaky, blowing in the wind, the sound of the trees soothing all other thoughts except the ones that pretained to the current situation, He was in a state of focus. "He doesn't know me that much.. He hardly knows what I'm capable of" - He thought to himself confidently, though his smirk and confident thoughts were disrupted when he was called by his opponent not by his first name but by his surname.. yea.. "Senju.." He heard him say, as his opponent took a rather hostile stance. Hachi gritted his teeth, frustrated that his foe was not as ignorant as he had first assumed. "I'm the seed of the senju.. I can not be forced into mockery." - he thought to himself, and this would be his last thought before his mind went blank of everything besides awareness, tactics and strategy. In an instant he saw the fluctuation in his opponent's arm-stance, the turning of the rist, and the appropriation of a Kunai. "Hmph." He said, watching his foe closer and closer. Hachi did nothing but blink, and when his eyes opened from that short visual silence there was a kunai only several feet from him. Its speed was impressive, but he could tell it was clearly a test to measure his evasiveness. "I'll take tha bait." - Hachi said, watching the kunai. The wind made the patterns of the Kunai unpredictable and hard to follow, but with some luck and a focused eye, Hachi could assume the general area. It was clearly aimed towards the upper body so all Hachi had to do was get low. Hachi put some curviture in his back, and feel from his heels, onto, his calfs, upper leg, then down to his back. The curve in his back allowed him to keep the momentum of the fall and come to a backwards role, the Kunai far over and pass him now. With the ongoing momentum he put his hands to the grass beneath him, and pushed upwards, flipping back onto his feet with grace. He'd open the palms of his hands and keep his legs tight together, propelling himself backwards to create more space, flipping some more as he glided through the air. He landed on his toes and with that he kept his position by putting his hand to the ground, assuring the safety of his posture. "See, I don't test. So let's get to it!" - He yelled, reaching to his side and pulling out one of his many silver scrolls, holding it in his mouth as he held the seal of confrontation. The seal on the scroll literally translated and read : "Earth of Star". Focusing a small amount of chakra into the scroll, Hachi released the weapon that was encased. From the scroll came a meteor hammer, too large spiked maceheads connected by a chain. He prepped his weapon by holding one side of it in his hand idly, while he swung the other one in circles above his head to build momentum. "Hmph." - He grunted, counting the amount of times that the weapon was swinging above his head : "1.. 2...3...4...5..6...7...8..!" - He said in a hushed yell. On the 8th go around he came to another leap towards his opponent, the momentum of the extremely heavy weapon carrying him farther than usual. As he glided through the air he turned his body and began an athletic corkscrew spin, the chain of the left side of the weapon wrapping around his waist, pulling him downward faster and faster, The other side of the weapon still in his hand. Hachi began to exude large amounts of chakra into the weapon as he had been trained to do, while plummeting rappidly down towards his opponent. The purpose of this attack was pure momentum. The momentum he built from his leap compiled with the momentum of the heavy spinning weapon, creates crushing force, and makes heavy things move at fast speeds that wouldn't usually. The macehead of the side of the weapon he was swinging began to glow a shallow purple, as Hachi spiralled down towards Hayate. He stormed quicker and quicker, and with his momentum-filled attack, his opponent would surely be severely injured. - Hobaninho: -Hayate’s face seemed unchanged since Hicharu dodged the kunai. Infact he suspected the very same outcome, he had not underestimated his opponent. He was a very shrewd person, someone who never acted unless he knew the full circumstances of the situation. It was something about Hayate that when people realized that about him would be able to understand his thinking a lot clearer. He watched intently as he waited anxiously to see what Hachiru would do next. After seeing his form and how he was backing up, he deduced that he was planning on a counter attack. This deduction was not something of expert critical thinking but mere logic. If someone had just dodged an attack and backed up they were clearly going to perform some type of counter attack, perhaps even a jutsu. Hayate’s eyes were beaming right towards Hachiru as he waited on what would surely come next. Looking in closely, Hayate picked up the sight of a scroll that he was reaching in from behind his back. Identifying him earlier as an earth user, he could clearly make out that that scroll most likely entailed some type of jutsu that Hachiru planned on using on him. Hayate’s mind was almost like a calculator in the middle of a battle, he trained it to be that way. Ever since he started the Academy he made a promise to himself to always have great awareness during battle so that he would always know what was going on and be sure to have a plan of action for it as soon as possible. This was a very similar situation for him. A thought suddenly came to him, just because Hachiru was going to perform some type of jutsu didn’t mean that he was going to sit around and wait for it to happen. Almost instantaneously Hayate reached into his own pouch and retrieved several Kunai knives very similar to the one he threw before. Except there was one major difference to these ones, these Kunai had thin but durable wire attached to the loops at the end of each one of them. Quickly, Hayate looked forward and saw that Hachiru had summoned some type of weapon but instead of using it he planned on swinging it a number of times. He smirked again; this would be perfect for his own attack. He’d be able to perform his second move before Hachiru even performed his first one. Biting at some of the wire to stretch it out he swiftly fired out the Kunai in several different directions. Two would go to either side of Hachiru, hitting two trees that stood at a distance behind him. He then threw two above Hachiru, hitting a tall branch that was sticking out of the same tree. Throwing three more, he’d aim to reduce the amount of angles Hachiru would have to escape from the wires, which meant throwing the remaining three in between the other wires already thrown. By the end, the sev en straight fire lines of Kunai seemed to cover every angle of Hachiru and since he had been twirling a hammer at an increasing velocity and speed the momentum he had created for himself would end up working against him as he’d have no time to block this trap Kunai from their tree targets or have enough time to properly stop his hammer jutsu and escape from the trap. Keeping the wire in between his teeth and now with his hands free and flat he’d slap them both together as he generated his chakra. Quickly his chest grew and grew eventually to a point where instead of inhaling he’d need to now exhale. Once he did, a blinding light of flames erupted from his mouth as they attached themselves to wire in his mouth. At first it seemed like just a large burst of flames but as they caught onto the wires they eventually went their separate ways and created many different lines of fire. Also, this fire was thick and traveled far beyond just the wire. Once they all passed over or next to Hachiru they would attach themselves to eachother and the flames would turn back into one giant ball of fire exactly where his opponent stood. However, an attack like this would end the fight but not enough to kill him. It would give him severe burns though.- /E